1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a micro electrical connector for mating with a complementary connector.
2. Description of Prior Arts
As the development, the electronic member becomes more and more smaller. Therefore, the electrical connector applied in the electronic member becomes more and more smaller subject to the electronic member. However, the mini electrical connector always has a weak structure so that the electrical and mechanical connection between the mini connectors becomes not firm. Accordingly, the locking members are used between the mini connectors to confirm the electrical and mechanical connection.
Obviously, it is desirable to have an improved structure to fix the locking members in the mini electrical connectors.